


You're not flawed, darling (you're just a little underrehearsed)

by PersonyPepper



Series: But a Place for Crows to Rest their Feet [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Past Infidelity, Past Relationship(s), Trust Issues, Valdo Marx is a Sweetheart, alternative ending, can be read as standalone but more impactful if you read the rest of the fic, i thought id post it 'cause i'd written it lol, ill stop with the tags now sorry, mentioned - Freeform, no one can stop me, recovering from past infidelity, tbh i think it's perfectly enjoyable as long as youre into jaskier/valdo, the main verse we still have a couple more chapters to get to before the ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonyPepper/pseuds/PersonyPepper
Summary: He’d loved with the same ferocity many-a-man, but only one other save for Valdo had loved him back, and that had gone so well , hadn’t it? And now, he dreads it happening again; coming home exhausted, only to find Valdo— he chokes on a sob, unable to handle the pain of the idea, Valdo’s and Geralt’s faces blurring into one. “It hurts .”“You’ll be okay, darling,” Valdo mutters after a long moment. Gentle fingers slide into his hair, and Jaskier dares to believe him.Geral cheats, Jaskier falls apart, and Valdo pieces him together again. Alternative ending toYou're not a monster, I said (but I lied).Happens after chapter 6.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Valdo Marx
Series: But a Place for Crows to Rest their Feet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015470
Comments: 25
Kudos: 129





	You're not flawed, darling (you're just a little underrehearsed)

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place immediately after chapter six.

Dove had had a man wrapped around her arm within the week.

_You know how creatures like us are, Jas,”_ she’d winked, a glass of cognac in one hand and her boytoy on the other, _we can’t stay on our own for too long, too desperate,”_ she’d laughed, beautifully, pitifully. 

“I went to see him.” Valdo helps shrug off his coat, warms hands wrapping around Jaskier’s arm to help him to the sofa. He cradles Jaskier to his chest, letting his head rest on his shoulder. Jaskier sighs, collapsing into the comforting warmth of his boyfriend’s body as Valdo waits for him to find his words, willing to sit in silence with him all the same. “Told him can’t see each other anymore.”

“I’m proud of you, Jas.” Valdo holds him closer, shifts them till they’re laying on the sofa, knees intertwined and long legs kicked over the opposite amrest. Soft lips press the tip of Jaskier’s nose, gentle breath making his hair shift. “How are you?” 

How is he? He can feel his fingers, his toes, and the world still spins around him but it isn’t making him dizzy. He feels quite safe, content even if his heart is torn raw, ragged edges catching at his ribs and making each breath _ache_ , but he’s alive, and he’s safe. Tears drip down the edges of his eyes, face burying into the small of Valdo’s chest as Geralt’s _I love you_ and _Marry me_ ring in his ears. 

“I miss him.” His voice shakes, barely holding off a sob. “I miss him so much.” Valdo holds him all the more closer; he’s too good, too adoring, too understanding, and Jaskier is unlovable, and yet he _loves him_ . Jaskier can feel his love in the warmth of his fingers, and the quiet sushes to calm him; he can feel it in the way he frets and murmurs when Jaskier doubts and Jaskier _fears_. 

He’d loved with the same ferocity many-a-man, but only one other save for Valdo had loved him back, and _that had gone so well_ , hadn’t it? And now, he dreads it happening again; coming home exhausted, only to find Valdo— he chokes on a sob, unable to handle the pain of the idea, Valdo’s and Geralt’s faces blurring into one. “It _hurts_.” 

“You’ll be okay, darling,” Valdo mutters after a long moment. Gentle fingers slide into his hair, and Jaskier dares to believe him. 

It’s _hard_ not thinking about Geralt. It’s hard to not want to crave him, and yet, month by painful fucking month, it grows easier. Valdo’s touches never grow harsh, and Jaskier never smells the scent of alcohol on his breath, or watches sweat drip down his back as he fucks someone in their bed. And it’s _too good_ , spending nights cuddled together under thick blankets, spending evenings making a mess of the kitchen and then making a mess of their sheets— it’s _bliss_. Geralt haunts him, his nightmares, his daydreams, and Valdo’s sweet voice pulls him out of his pain, and works him through his misery till they’re both a giggling mess from where Jaskier had collapsed onto the bathroom floor.

He doesn’t see Geralt again. And Gods, how it hurts, despite the _years_ that have gone by, how it hurts to pack up box after box in his and Valdo’s shared apartment, and how happy it makes him happy all the same. He’ll never see him again, will he? Valdo holds him as he cries, holds him as he sobs, as he grieves. 

The lock to the empty apartment turns, Eskel and Lambert setting the last of their boxes in the moving truck with a bittersweet smile, and holds him as Jaskier finally lets go.

The pain doesn’t leave, of course, nor does the doubt, or the fear after Jaskier had trusted Geralt so easily. Valdo kisses him each night, and doesn’t yell when Jaskier panics, shouts, doesn’t glare when Jaskier asks where he’s been, or why he’s late. He’s so _good_ to him. Yennefer approves, Jaskier can see it in her eyes when she comes over to stir up trouble and gossip about work, both things she’ll deny with a smirk till she dies.

“Come dance with me, darling,” Valdo calls from the hall, singing at the top of his lungs. He’s absolutely terrible at it, key entirely off. He laughs and twirls for Jaskier, winking as he loops an imaginary lasso over his head, and throws it over Jaskier. Seven fucking years, it took him. Seven fucking years, of crying, of suspecting, of healing that he’s found his words. Valdo yodels terribly and pulls the imaginary rope till Jaskier’s flush to his chest, and they’re both laughing as Jask works his hips with moves never forgotten from his college years. “I love you, darling,” Valdo mutters, “I love you!” he whoops to the empty of their apartment, and Jaskier, as loudly as he dares, whispers back. 

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> here's to hoping i'll be able to keep my endings straight!! ill have to jot down a note about the details i write so i wont forget and muck us all up lol but yeah
> 
> anyways, a couple of you asked for jaskier/another person who treats him right so here we are!!! 
> 
> let me know what you thought? i can't actually tell if this is coherent and consistent with the previous chapter so do let me know please?


End file.
